Appropriate application instruments that are suitable for introducing substances or suspensions, in particular cells into a biological tissue have been know. US 2001/0027296 A1, for example, describes an application instrument that may acquire cells from a tissue for processing and subsequently return them back into the tissue.
The instrument of US 2011/0282381 A1 is essentially based on that an appropriate canal is already present in the tissue, for introducing the substances. Occasionally, an appropriate canal may be pricked with a tip. Provision of an appropriate canal results in significant damage of the tissue to be treated. Furthermore, with the described instrument, it is very difficult to accomplish extensive and homogenous distribution of the substance to be introduced.
From EP 2 722 008 an application system having a supply system is known that serves for introducing substances into tissue by way of a water jet. The applicator system suffers from the problem that due to the elastic elongation of the applicator as well as the dead spaces (=air-filled areas within the fluid canals) present in the system, run-on (dripping-on) of the fluid from the nozzle opening may be seen. Since the energy density of the jet in the run-on phase is not sufficiently high to penetrate the tissue, a certain amount of the suspension will be lost. Moreover, the known systems require the pressure to be significantly higher at the exits of the supply system than at the outlet nozzle of the applicator, so that during the pressure decrease that is to be expected within the system (e.g. due to friction) a sufficiently high pressure occurs at the der exit nozzle. This may damage the cells blended into the suspension.